


Frostiron

by slashluvr2998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron cuz Frostiron is hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostiron

**Author's Note:**

> Frostiron because I love it Tony and Loki are so cute!

His shirt was gone. One moment it was there and the next it was gone followed by other items of clothing. Tony supposed that that was the perks of magic and it certainly was helpful when they were trying to get closer especially when they were trying to get really close. He loved being close to Loki, being able to feel his kind of chilly skin, his body, to smell him and taste him. Even though Loki was chilly he was hot, real smoking hot. When the two of them were one there was nothing better. No, there was nothing better.


End file.
